iGo to the future
by solaria003
Summary: WARNING:SEDDIE! Carly's a teenager with a ordinary life...But what happens when the Travel Machine is teleported in her house?iCarly continues like the same!Carly didn't go to Italy!And Cibby,maybe!I'm horrible at summaries,but I assure you the story is kinda good!Rated T just in case!
1. iLight ball

**Hey,guys! That's my first fanfic!Seddie story (I think).Eventually rated T,in the later chapters.** **DISCLAMER:I don't own iCarly!**

_Chapter 1: iLight ball_

_Seattle,2007_

_Carly's POV_

I enter into my apartament,with Sam in my back.I just saved her from detention...But we payed a price.A big one!We are gonna lose our Saturday at judgin' some stupid auditions for school's talent must even record the auditions and post them to the internet,for Ms Briggs (yeah,she will check us if we DID lose our Saturday).I'll put Freddie to record us,he would do anything for me.I'm amused by his big crush on me!And no,I won't tell Sam he's coming,because they hate each others and...

"There's any ham in your fridge?Or bacon?" said Sam,loud and with a veeeeery hungry tone.

"I don't know!" I ask. "Go and check."

My BFF goes to the fridge,and finds some ham. I'm afraid she will mary with a piece of bacon or ham or fried chicken,maybe! Who knows what's in the future?

"Hey,kiddo,how was at school?" yells Spencer,coming from the bathroom.

" Nothing new..."I answer bored.

" We are losing the Saturday at some stupid talent contest!" intrerupps me Sam.

"Than I wish you good luck,you won't find talents at that,I assure you!" continued my brother.

"I guess you are right..." I say.

"I'm going at Socko, 'ya,girls!" says Spencer,leaving us alone.

Silence.

"Um...Sam?" I ask.

"What?"

"You don't go home?"

"I told my mom I'm staying at you tonight."

"Um,ok then!" I answer. "Why don't we..."

"Later,Shay." she stops me. "Mama wants some fried chicken."

"Fine,then! I'll go to bed." I respond dissapointed.I wanted to do something with her,I don't know what but I wanted to spend time with my BFF,but she is too busy with food!Bed is the best option.

_That Saturday_

Sam' POV

We are finally this stupid place,making some stupid made Freddork to come here and to record the auditions,he is soooooooooooooooooooooooo annoyjng and he's such a nerd .And Carly is asking herself why I hate him...it's a mystery!

I the front of us is a kid which is jumping with a pogo while singing at a silly instrument.I can't remember how it's called.I just can't.I'm too bored to remember.

Chiz,now we can take a feels better now.I'm joking with Carls about Ms Briggs's boobs,they look just like 2 pieces of ice cream!

_That night,at Carly's_

Carly's POV

It's midnight,I guess.I'm with Sam,and we are too bored to do anything,so we are checking if Freddie put the auditions on web.

When we look at the video with the "auditions",we see the video which had been cut by Freddie,that one with the is very angry.I'm sure you know what happened now,she took Freddie from his apartament and put him on the floor.

"Sam,stop!He will fix this.I'm sure nobody saw that at all..." I say.

Freddie looks very surprised when he sees the video.I truly believe him,I'm sure it was just a mistake. Sam is not...

"Ugh...The video will be deleted only tommorow...I'll put the auditions on a DVD and..." Freddie said,but he stopped when he heard Sam screaming. I turned and we all see now a strange _light_,with different colours.I'm so scared!Sam and Freddie are shocked too.

"What the _hell _is this?!" Freddie yells,looking at the _light_.

"I don't know" says Sam "but it's so big!"

This "show" continued a couple of seconds,till a ball has appeared in the front of the ball it was a old men,with bubly hair and a white remote.

"Where I am?In Seattle?" he says,calm,looking with his blue eyes at us.

"Um,yeah..." I answer,a little afraid.

"What year?" he continues.

"20..2007..." Freddie responds,with a curious look on his face.

"Oh my godness!" the men yells. "The _**Travel Machine **_has worked!"

**That is the first chapter.I know it was kinda boring,but I promise the next is going to be better! I wil start the next chapter when I get 5 reviews!** **Hope you like the story! Bye! **


	2. iAdventure begins

**I didn't hit 5 reviews in the virtual world,but some friends from the tennis club asked me to continue :Cibby & Seddie.**

**P.S.-I don't own iCarly!**

_Chapter 2:iAdventure begins_

_Seattle,2012_

Sam's POV

I'm happy.I'm finally Freddie's girlfriend again.I love him so much (yeah,more than bacon)...

I'm at Carly's,she told me that I should talk with Freddie about _us_.She helps me any time I need her...what are friends for,no?

"Hey,Sam!" enters Carly in the apartament.

"Where have ya' been?" I asked.

"To the Groovie Smoothie!"

"Alone?"

"Um...no." responds Carly. chiz,she's blushing!

"Who is the lucky boy?"

"I'll tell you,but please,don't laugh.I kinda like him."

"Oh,come on!What can be so bad?He's not Gibby at all!" I joked.

"Um...He is."

"What a good joke,Carls!"

"I'm serious."

"You like the potato?But he's...How the heck this happened?"

"Well,since you spend time with Freddie,just Gibby came here.I kinda had fun with him.I saw he's smart too,when he 's not just the kid which is putting off his 's more than has a good heart,he's loyal and..."

"Yeah,yeah,I got what happened at your 'date'?"

"It wasn't really a talked about a new segment in iCarly..."

"And ?"

"I don't think he likes me,Sam!"

"Of course he likes you!What boy wouldn't like you?You are the perfect girlfriend!"

"So,I should make a move?"

" ask won't die."

"Thanks, you are best friend ever." said Carly,and then hugged me.

_Beep_.

Huh,I've got a message.

_From:FrednerdHottie_

_To:Princess Puckett_

_Hey,Gibster wants to dateCarly he told me he likes her._

Wow.

"I'm calling Gibby."

"Yeah, ,Shay!"

_From:Princess Puckett_

_To:FrednerdHottie_

_Carly wants to date him 2._

Beep again.

_From:FrednerdHottie_

_To:Princess Puckett_

_They r our friends, gotta help._

Yeah,he definately was going to say that.

_From:Princess Puckett_

_To:FrednerdHottie_

_No she is callin him right now._

Beep.

_From:FrednerdHottie_

_To:Princess Puckett_

_What r u doing tonight?Wanna watch a movie at the cinema?It's gonna be a horror at the usual smooties...I'm at school._

I'm coming,Benson.

_From:Princess Puckett_

_To:FrednerdHottie_

_Swoosh yeah!where are ya?school?_

He's at school?What is Fredlumps doing there?

_From:FrednerdHottie_

_To:Princess Puckett_

_Yeah.I've got that guitar class with my cousin Amanda._

Guitar?I knew it!

_From:Princess Puckett_

_To:FrednerdHottie_

_Kay then.I love ya._

Beep.

_From:FrednerdHottie_

_To:Princess Puckett_

_Love ya 2_

"Sam,Sam,Sam,Sam!" appears Carly.

"Wassup,wassup,wassup,wassup?"

"He said yes!It's official!We are going to a date!" says Carly excited.

'Of course he likes you too,Carls.' It's still crazy that she likes the potato,but if she really likes him...

_Seattle,2007_

Freddie's POV

"You are from the future?" I ask more curious.

"Yes, 2027." he responds.

"Well,I believe him...the light was kinda strange..." says Sam.

"...and that remote is very advanced." continues Carly.

"I suppose that you are Carly,Sam and Freddie."

"You...You know us?" I asked surprised. "You invented the machine?"

"No,no,I just tested invented it."

"What?How?" me and Sam yell in the same time.

"You,Fredward Benson,invented the Travel Machine, you made our world a better place to live."

"What...What do you mean?" says Carly low and shocked.

"You invented the flying cars,the transporters,the invisibilty rays,and all our futuristic stuff what you see in movies right now."

"Re-really?" I ask shocked,It's unbelievable!Me,a genius?I mean,I'm a tech genius but...This?

"If you ask yourselves who I am,my name is Chuck Wingstone.I'm a professor at the University of Technology and your future assistent,mr. told me to try the travel machine,and look,now I'm here!"

"Can we...go to the future with the remote?" said Sam.

"You can,but it's indicated to..."

Sam jumped and took the pushed some buttons and we all 3 got teleported somewhere,into a dark space.

"Welcome to the tunnel of years,Where would you like to go?" said a robotic voice.

I was still frozen,and Carly talked:

"2012,strange voice.2012.2 weeks before the prom from school."

"What are you doing Carls?" yelled Sam.

"Seattle 2012,Have a good travelling." continued the voice.

A light coloured ball took us,and teleported us in Seattle,2012.

I was frozen,'cause we were in Shay's loft.

**Next chapter at 2 reviews!My tennis club friends are reading the story without being logged in so I don't need more reviws!**


	3. iB & W challenge part 1

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own iCarly or any characters (I own just my OC's)**

_Chapter 3:iBlack & White challenge (part 1)  
_

_Seattle,2007_

Chuck's POV

"...take the time paradox prottection before you travel in time." I finshed.

Geez,Mr. Benson was right!Ms. Benson stealed my remote...I'm lucky I took the second remote ,let's find out where did they go...A-ha!Seattle,2012,2 weeks after the Ridgeway's prom.I gotta catch up with them and give 'em the time paradox prottection.

_Seattle,2012_

Carly's (past) POV

Wow.I think we just travelled in are in my house...In 2012!OMG.

" ,we are in 2012." said Sam a little scared.

Freddie was frozen.

"So...I guess that Chuck guy told us that Freddie will invent the Travel Machine." I continued.

"So what if I did?" he asked quickly,his face turning into full entuziasm.

"I MADE THE TRAVEL MACHINE!CAN YOU IMAGINE?I'M SO AWESOME!" Freddie yelled happy.

" is just another sign of your nerdiness." responded Sam,laying on the couch.

For some minutes it was awkard silence,but I broke it.

"Guys,we are in the ' meet ourselves,don't you think?We shoulda see what happened,with who are we going to the prom,at which colleges are we going,if we are in a relationship...You know,stuff."

"I make a bet that Sam didn't got a boyfriend." intreruptted Freddie.

"Yeah,like Carly would ever love you!" my BFF said.

"Terminator!"

"Techno geek!"

"Food obsessed!"

"Dork!"

A light ball appeared in the room and stopped them from the bickering. I thinked,it's that guy,Chuck Wingstone.

"Kids,Mr Benson told me you will stole the remote but...I didn't believe he was right!" said Chuck.

"Stop calling me 'Mr. Benson'!" yelled Freddie. "You make me fell strange!"

"Well,because you are strange!" answered Sam.

"Guys!Please stop!" I said. "I'm getting bored of this."

"Look,kids,you can stay in the future how much you want to,but please put this bracelets on your wrists. 's for protecttion,in case you meet youreselves from the you want to,you can activate the invisibile from future will see you,or hear the mood it's not really please put this bracelets." told us Chuck.

"It's for stopping the time paradox?" asked Freddie.

"keep the remote."

And then he dissapeared.I think I'm still in a dream,I hate this feeling.

_At Groovie Smoothie..._

Gibby's POV

We just enetered in the GS.I'm with Freddie,Sam and Carly.I commanded the drinks.

Sam is resting on Freddie's chest,while he is looking on his laptop more than the usual.

"NO WAY!" Sam spontanely yelled.

"IMPOSIBLE!THIS CAN'T BE POSIBLE!" said Freddie too,excited.

"OMG,OMG,OMG,OMG!" they both yelled in unison.

"What?!" I asked curious.

Freddie shows me and Carly the was an e-mail:

**_Dear iCarly,_**

**_Here is the producer of the "Black & White" challenge,Mike Rock.I love your show a lot and we would appreciate if you accept to make a special edition of our show,and call me at 555-456-980 if you want to talk about it._**

**_With respect,Mike Rock and "Black & White" team_**

"Uhm,guys,sorry for asking but what is 'Black & White'?" I said nervous.

"You don't know?!It means you didin't have a life till now or what?" yelled Sam.

"Well,I don't know what is this means I didn't live?" responded Carly.I love the way she smiles...

"Are you kidding?You don't know what is this show?" said Freddie.

"Uhm... tell me if you know." I answered.

"The 'Black & White' challenge is the most popular show in the world-a challenge with 2 teams,2 vs 2,one representing black and the other some dares which can be made in the have even special clothes for this challenge!" told Freddie. "And yes,it's really from them.I checked the e-mail."

"We defiantely go,don't we?" asked Sam.

"Uhm,what type of dares?" Carly said.

"Safe dares." responded Freddie. "We should really go,is great publicity for us,too,you know.A lot of people watch this."

"Fine then,if you say so,I'm in it." I answered. "You want to go Carls?"

"I don't know."

"Please,Carly!" made Sam the puppy eyes. "It's a great oppotunity for iCarly!"

"Ugh,fine!But how we make the teams?They choose or something?" Carly said.

"Well,I definately want the black team..." said Sam.

"With me?" questioned Carly.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!****!**

**Tell me how you want the teams to be made!And how should past iCarly meet the future icarly!**

**Your friend,solaria003**


	4. iB & W challenge part 2

**Hey,guys!I just hit 11 reviews!Thank you all so** **much!All the events from this chapter are in 2012.**

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own iCarly (but it would be awesome if I would)**

_Chapter 4:iBlack & White challenge (part 2)_

_At the Groovie Smoothie..._

Freddie's (present) POV

"With me?" asked Carly.I hope not.I'm not wearing the White team clothes.

"Carly,can we talk a minute in particular?" says Sam.

"Uh,let's go." responds Carly. "Excuse us,guys."

"No problem." Gibby said, .Still can't imagine Carly and Gibby making out.

Sam's (present) POV

"Why did we have to get out?" said Carly.

"Carls,you want to improve your relationship with Gibson,don't you?"

"Yeah,sure."

"Than you gotta make team with him.I'm sure you'll prefer to wear the white instead of black.I wanna see Freddie in a leather jacket,too,ya' know."

"Whatever,you are suggesting me to not make team with you because you would like to make team with Freddie..."

"Exactly."

"...and because you want me and Gibby to be togheter."

"Yeah,that too."

"Sam,I think I want to go to prom with Gibby."

"Fredcutie already asked me."

"Fred-how?"

"None of your job.C'mon."

We got in GS.

"So,what are the teams?" said Freddie.

"Well,me and Frednerd join the Black team,and potato boy plus Carly make the White team." I responded.

"Deal." said Gibby.

"I'll call Mike!Be quiet." answered Freddie.

"Hello...Good Morning...No...Yes,that's my name...Uh,sure...Tommorow,at 8 PM...Have a nice day..." talks Freddie. "We got it!Tommorow,at 8 PM,in the iCarly studio!"

"Great." Gibby says,without entuziasm. "Hey,look it's 6:50."

"Oh my gosh,we gotta go!We have only 10 minutes." I yelled.

"Don't worry,I'll drive fast." answered Freddie. "Bye,guys!"

"Bye!" Gibby and Carly stared at us,without saying a word.

Yeah,we have 10 minutes to join the movie.

"Put your safety belt,because I'll drive fast."

"Oh,really,Benson 'cause - AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Geez,that's so faaaaaaaaaaast!

"And we're clear!" Freddie stopped the car.I was in shock.I looked at the watch: _6:54 _.

"Where did you learn to drive like this?"

"Long story,now let's go to buy some food before the movie starts."

"Let's go,Fredfast,let's go."

**I know it was very short,but my grandma is in hospital... *sigh***

**Your friend,solaria003**


	5. Author's note!

**Sorry for dissapointing,but that's just an author note.**

** Mentions about the future chapters:**

**Freddie's mom is not home,she just re-married with Freddie's divorced father and they are on honeymoon (yeah,I'm too lazy to make her a character too.) and Spencer won a trip to England because the past Carly must sleep somewhere too!**

** Grandma is going better!**

**I broke my laptop yesterday (don't ask how) and now I'm writing from the tablet.**

** If you have any ideas,just review!For the B&W challenge,I need your dares...But this will happen in late chapters...  
**

** School in 2 weeks... *sniff***

**Your friend,solaria003**


	6. iInvisible

_Chapter 5:iInvisble_

* * *

_Carly's (present) POV_

We got out of the were laughing and having 's so cute!

"Carles,do you think Sam will hurt me more than usual if Seddie is back again?" asked Gibby.

"Well,I hope not." I answer. "I'll take care of her."  
"Thanks,you are a great person..." Gibby blushed when he he likes me too,you know?  
"Carly,can I ask you something?" he continues.  
"Yeah,sure."  
"Why did you want to go out with me?"My heart stopped.I can't just tell Gibby 'Hey,guess what?I like you,Gibbs!'  
"I agreed to go out with you because...I...I l-l-i-ke you,Carls..." he responded me.I was !  
"You are smart,you are funny,you are beautiful...You are creative...You are perfect,Carly."  
I blushed,didn't know what to say.I just grabed his shoulders and kissed responded with a kiss,too.  
"I think the same about you,Gibby..." and I hugged hugged back,and then he asked me if I want to be his girlfriend.I accepted,and we hurried up to were both HAPPY.

_Sam's (past) POV_

"Wait a sec.." said Carly "Where did the Chuck guy go?"

"I don't know." I responded "But momma wants to be invisible,so give her the remote."

"NO!" yelled Freddork "WHAT IF YOU DISTORY IT?MAYBE YOU SEND US IN THE 80'S OR...''

"Give me the remote" said simply Carly,and Frewina gave it to did he have to do everything Carly says?He's too smart for her..Wait,what?Huh,nevermind.

"Let's see if it works..." Carly continued and then she dissapeared.

"Carl-ay!" I screamed "Where are ya?"

"I think it works" Frednub said.

"No,nerd,of course it's not!" I replied mumbled something,but who the hell cares about him?

Carly appeared back,and then she turned me and Frednerd to be ,I heard someone un-locking the the apartament entered a brune and a fat kid...

"Hey,Carly,where is Spencer?" asked the boy the brune girl.

"Carly,that's you!" I practically yelled.

"Huh,definately is is really beautiful!" said Freddork.I rolled my eyes at his comment.

" boy with me could be my boyfriend,as the way we look at each other and ,stop saying great words about me!" completed Carly.

"Spencer is with Socko on a trip,I don't know they are camping..." said future Carly.

"Uh-huh..So,what we gonna do?" said the potato.

"Wanna make out?" said the other Carly,flirty.

"OMG,that cutey is my boyfriend!" screamed Carly entuziastic.

"Yeah,yeah,whatever." Freddie mumbled under his ,tech boy?Carly's never going to be your girlfriend...

The other boy leaned and started kissing future was kissing back,they both were very happy...In that second,the phone was Carly's boyfriend's answered:

"Hi!...Yes,I'm making team with Carly...Yes,yes I told her...No,I didn't find your Galaxy Wars DvD,sorry man.." A voice from the other side yelled in the phone:"GIBBY!YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!"

Hell,that voice was soooo hot...It made me melt...Carly day-dreamed too bout that voice,I could see it in her eyes!

Wait a minute...Did Carly's boyfriend just was called Gibby?

" GIBBY IS YOUR Boyfriend." Freddie said "What the heck,I'm better that him!"

"Nope,you aren't,and future Gbby is not that bad after all..." I confronted.

"Yeah,bedsides,I'm okay with a smart,and funny,and sweet Gibby...But I wonder who talks with Gibby at the phone." said Carly.

"NO!..DON'T BRING YOUR GIRLFRIEND!...SHE'LL KILL ME!...YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME,BUD!..." continued Gibby,terrfied. "Too late" the voice continued "Open the door,we are home!".

Future Carly opened the door and...

**CLIFFY!WHO DO YOU THINK IT WAS AT THE PHONE?AND WHAT DO YOU THINK IT'S GONNA HAPPEN?**

**THANK YOU,MissmariaWinx003 for your support in this fanfic!You have great ideas!**

**Solaria003**


End file.
